Sonic A: Brotherhood
by AitOxxNEo
Summary: An adventure of a life was going to start. Dr. Eggman was one step ahead of team Sonic. A single spike from Sonic's head was going to be a challenge for every freedom fighter. Friendship and family was going to be afflicted. How will team Sonic take this? Will they win this fight? And what will happen to the blue blur and all his memories?


Hi there! AitOxxNEo here! This is going to be my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.  
>I'm not good at writing stories, even tho I'm able to create pretty awesome ones. In my head tho.<br>This is going to be a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, so if you're a fan, I'm really glad to have you here!  
>And for the non-fan's, welcome to you too.<br>Characters are owned by SEGA, except there's and OC of mine.  
>He is Miv the Hedgehog.<p>

Have fun reading the first chapter of this creation of mine!  
>I'm sorry, that this chapter is so short, but I'll write longer ones after this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1  Peace isn't here yet**

It has been a week already after team Sonic defeated Eggman and his robots. There has not been any signs that he'll attack or so something stupid again, as always. Over and over again. At least the citizens are alright.  
>Or so we may think.<p>

Sonic has been bothered by the fact that Dr. Eggman took a spike out off his head. A single, lonely spike. But why?  
>"Don't worry Sonic, he can't do anything to you, we're here to help you!" Silver said smiling, walking to blue blur and placed his arm over his shoulder.<br>Tails, Amy and many of their friends ran to them shouting ´yeah!´, loudly as they could to make sure their hero heard it. The silver hedgehog look at the group and smiled more, looking goofily and the blue one laugh.  
>"Thank you, pals. I'm grateful", he said after he calmed down.<p>

After calming down and feeling relieved, Sonic looked at his friends smiling, feeling the urge to protect them. He doesn't want to get them involved to the battle between him and his archenemy, Egghead.  
>Everybody started to get to the living room of Chris' mansion, where they've been left alone since the Thorndyke family went to travel Europe for six months.<br>"Sonic? Are you okay? You look pretty pale to me. Are you cold? Let's go inside."  
>A pink hedgehog appeared in front of him. Amy was worried about her love, Sonic.<br>"Ames? When did you-..?", he said with a surprised tone in his voice, but got serious in a second after it, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Let's go, others are waiting for us."  
>He took Amy's hand to his own and walked with her to join the others.<br>Everybody was having fun, except Tails. He sat on the sofa and did something, serious look on his face.  
>What was he doing?<p>

Somewhere in a hideout someone laughed, it was an evil laugh. It belongs to no other than Dr. Eggman.  
>He has finally a plan to defeat Sonic.<br>"Soon the blue hedgehog will be gone! He won't stop me anymore.. No one will stop me! Muhahahahaa!"  
>A black-red hedgehog looked at the big man and turned his back to him.<br>He saw a single blue spike in front of him: "What are you going to with this? How come you need a spike from Sonic's head?"  
>"I'm using my brains to create something bigger and greater than robots. I'm going to use the DNA of that blue blur, or what the people call him. I'm going to create something that will be hard time for Sonic to defeat!"<br>Shadow looked at the evil man over his shoulder, being more serious than he was.  
>"You are going to create life? Like your grandfather created me?" and he got a single nod as an answer.<p>

"It's been 3 months already and Dr. Eggman hasn't made a single move to try to defeat us.." Tails said with a serious tone in his voice. He and others are uneasy with the feeling right now. They don't know what Egghead is planning and what he's doing.  
>No one of them are going to do a single move until enemy does something.<br>Amy, Blaze, Cream and Cheese are outside at the pool, trying to relax. Tails' inside with Silver and Knuckles. Sonic is on the run, trying to find Eggman's hideout and tries to to stop him no matter what.  
>´Egghead.. Show yourself and reveal you plan this time!´<br>He kept running and running without knowing what's happening at the mansion.

Big battleship got closer and closer to the mansion where Sonic's team is thinking a strategy against Dr. Eggman.  
>Inside the battleship was Eggman, Shadow and mystic creature, but what is it?<p> 


End file.
